What Happened In The Dollhouse - A 'Pretty Little Liars' Fanfiction
by SteadySadness
Summary: Aria has a secret. Hanna has a mission. Emily does something horrible. Spencer betrays them all. An AU for the dollhouse episodes. Spoilers for up to the start of season 6B.
1. Chapter 1: Aria

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DOLLHOUSE:

A 'Pretty Little Liars' Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Aria

Aria listened as her door opened for the first time in days. She couldn't bring herself to look, so she huddled in the corner. The person said nothing, but by the click of heels on the ground Aria could assume it was Mona. Mona wheeled something in, but Aria still refused to open her eyes. She hated what she was wearing. The orange jumpsuit reminded her of her friends, when the prison van skidded to a halt. The figure in the doorway, and then a darkness she still hadn't awoken from. The door shut again, and then there was silence. She stood up, trying her best not to cry as she turned around.

There was a black trolley, with three plates on top of it. One plate had a sandwich, filled with what looked like peanut butter. The next plate had the biggest burger she had ever seen, overflowing with meat and vegetables. The last plate had nothing. Aria winced as she noticed three pictures. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily.

"Choose what your friends get to eat today!" The chirpy female voice over the loud speaker said. Aria gasped.

"No! I can't do that to my friends!" She yelled frantically at the security camera hanging in the corner.

"Choose. Or nobody eats." The voice was more sinister this time, darker in tone. She gulped, the tears starting to flow. Aria used her best logic. Hanna barely ate anything, she was always self-conscious about eating too much. Aria put her picture down in front of the sandwich. Emily had a huge appetite, so she figured Emily would be best off with the burger. Her heart twanged as she put Spencer's picture on the plate with nothing.

"Good work!" The speakers played an old, melancholic tune. A blonde girl in a mask came through and placed a tray of food on the ground. As she wheeled it away Aria spoke.

"Why are you doing this Mona?" She asked, still sniffling.

"I've told you this; my name is Alison. And I don't get a choice." Mona walked out.

Aria collapse onto the floor, sobbing, praying that Spencer would never find out what she did. Later, Aria learned that they all got food, anyway.

That was the first – but certainly not the last – game Charles played with her. Aria broke in that dollhouse. Every game broke her a little bit more, changing and corrupting her into something wicked.

There was something no one ever knew. There was a girl with brown hair, in a mask, another minion like Mona. That was the last time Aria saw Mona, after that he started sending the girl. She never learnt her name, maybe the girl didn't have one. Over time, Aria's anger built. When the girl came in, with pictures of the girls, asking Aria to choose one to torture, she snapped. Aria grabbed her by the hair, smashing her head down on the corner of the bed. She didn't mean to kill her, but she did. Charles had to drag Aria back, kicking and screaming, after she escaped. Aria knew who Charles, or "A" was the whole time, but her silence meant that Charles wouldn't tell anyone what she did.


	2. Chapter 2: Hanna

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DOLLHOUSE:

A 'Pretty Little Liars' Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Hanna

Hanna sat with her back to the wall, slowly rocking back and forth. It was all she had done in the few days she'd been here, without her friends. She had scrapes lining her pale skin from where it connected with the wall. Beautiful, tragic, rivers of blood flowing down her back. Hanna thought about her mother a lot during those dark days. How much she would be worrying, how many restless, tormented nights of sleep. It kept Hanna up at night. The only thing to quiet the noise was if she screamed loud enough to smother the voices.

One day everything changed. A girl with brown hair walked in, a mask covering her face. The air of this girl was familiar.

"What do you want?" Hanna asked angrily, but really, she was glad that someone was finally here, no matter who they were. The girl took off her mask, and Hanna gasped loudly.

"I want your help." Melissa Hastings replied. Hanna stood up shakily, and lunged at Melissa. The traitor didn't flinch, just outstretched one long, slender leg prompting Hanna to fall on her face.

"I hope you won't try that again, Hanna, it isn't you I want to hurt." Melissa flopped down onto Hanna's bed. She watched as Hanna finally got up, spitting out blood from her cracked lip.

"What have you done with my friends?" Hanna yelled. "And Mona." She added. None of them had truly forgiven Mona for starting this whole mess, but Hanna was trying.

"Don't worry, your precious little liars are safe." She smirked. "I have an offer for you, and I'm hoping you will help us."

"Us? Are you A? Are there more of you?" Hanna went to sit opposite Melissa, consciously aware of her presence.

"I'm not A, Hanna dearest. Merely a minion, one of many. Now would you please stop talking and just listen to me? You're giving me a headache." She said. Hanna just nodded, and Melissa continued.

"My sister and I weren't always the closest, but I've always looked out for her. I look out for the rest of you too, especially you, because I've seen it Hanna. I've seen what Alison has done to you. Isn't there some part of you that wants revenge?" Melissa looked at Hanna with pleading eyes, but Hanna couldn't answer her question. There was an answer, but not one Hanna wanted to admit. Of course she wanted revenge. Alison did horrible things to her, in the name of "friendship". Alison bullied her.

"What are you asking me to do, Melissa?" Hanna asked.

"We want you to kill her. I know this is a tough decision for you to make, so you can have some time. As much as you need. We aren't going to rush you, or force you. If you do this for us Hanna…let's just say you will be greatly rewarded." Melissa got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"No! To hell with your stupid "rewards", I'm not doing this!" Hanna shrieked.

"Think about it." Melissa said, leaving.

They left Hanna another three days, only sliding food and water through the door once a day. Hanna had bruises all over her body, from when she repeatedly slammed into the wall. She didn't know why she did it, she just wanted to feel _something_. Her emotions dulled over the lonely days, trying desperately to come to a conclusion. She knew what was right, and she knew what was wrong, but over time the lines blurred.

"Why are you doing this?" She screamed at the security camera, ripping at her hair. As she expected, there was no answer. One of the days when someone slid food inside as per usual, Hanna grabbed the persons hand.

"Why are you doing this?" The person snapped their hand back, making sure to claw at Hanna's as they did so. That was when Hanna broke, slamming into the walls viciously, tearing clumps of her hair out. She picked up a chair and smashed it down over her head, passing out for awhile due to the intensity of the hit. When Melissa came back, she found Hanna in a pile of rubble, bruised and bloody, barely conscious. Melissa pulled Hanna onto the bed, cleaning her blood and bandaging her bruises. Hanna winced as Melissa touched her wrist.

"Your wrist is broken." Melissa said, matter-of-factly.

"How would you know?" Hanna snarled, glaring at her with malice.

"I went to college. Besides, I was engaged to a doctor." Something flickered on Melissa's face when she mentioned Wren. Whether it was pain, sadness, or anger, Hanna didn't know.

"Melissa." Hanna whispered. "I've made my decision."

 _Author note: Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews! I won't be able to post for a couple of days, because I'm going away, but I'll be back soon!_


	3. Chapter 3: Emily

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DOLLHOUSE:  
A 'Pretty Little Liars' Fanfiction

Chapter 3: Emily

At midday two weeks into the dollhouse experience, Mona ran into Charles' office.

"We have a problem." She panted, clutching her chest. She obviously ran there, and fast. Charles followed Mona, hearing screams from Emily's room. CeCe liked the power, the illusion of Charles. She was in control. Her life was hers for once. Mona stopped abruptly out the front of Emily's room, opening the door cautiously. Of all the girls to do something like this, she didn't think it would be Emily.

Emily sat huddled in the corner, her hair messed up, a shard of glass to Sara Harvey's throat. In the other hand she wielded a shot gun. Emily worked it out. Her window, leading only to a wall of concrete, was made with real glass. She used her chair to smash the window, and when the unsuspecting girl came in she struck.

"Don't come any closer!" Emily yelled. "I'll shoot you both and I'll kill her too." Sara whimpered at this, and Emily pushed glass in further, drawing blood.

"Take off your masks." When they hesitated, Emily pressed her finger to the trigger, and they scrambled to take off their masks. It was over for CeCe. The game was done. How could she continue this puppet show when they knew? Emily gasped, her brows furrowing when the infamous Charles was revealed to be her.

"How'd you get that gun Emily?" CeCe snarled.

"She was carrying it. You're A? How could you do this to us? We barely know you!" Emily snarled, and CeCe smiled.

"It's fun." At that moment, through the open door they saw Aria sprinting down the hallway.

"Aria?" Emily yelled, and Aria stopped. In her surprise, her grip slipped, and Sara used this as an opportunity to scramble away. Emily didn't think twice before shooting her in the head. Sara hit the ground with a thud, and Emily screamed, backing into the wall and hyperventilating. She didn't think, and now she couldn't change it. She killed her. Mona rushed to her side, wrestling the gun from her before she could use it to hurt someone else. Emily tuned everyone out, all she could hear were her own screams of horror.

Aria just stood still, gaping. CeCe grabbed her and dragged her back to her room. Aria kicked and screamed, fighting the whole way back. She stood silent when she saw the dead body on her floor.

"I didn't mean to kill her." Aria whispered, her round eyes opened wide and her shaking hands covering her face. CeCe pushed Aria down to the ground, and Aria yelled in surprise. CeCe beat her to the point where she was almost unconscious. Her whole body hurt, but Aria knew she deserved it. How could she be so stupid? If you hit someone on the head that hard, of course they're going to die! Her vision dimmed as CeCe pulled the body out of the room, to her relief as she could not bear to look her victim in the eyes.

"I won't tell anyone what you've done, if you don't tell anyone what I've done." CeCe shut the door, looking down grimly at Melissa's corpse. Melissa was more than a minion to her. Melissa was a friend, or at least someone who shared her thirst for justice. CeCe was growing tired of all the games, all the stupid things those vicious girls were doing. It was time to visit Spencer.

 _Hey guys! I have some review questions. If anyone would be interested, please pm me :) If not, could you please find a couple of minutes to leave a review? I could really use some feedback. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4: Spencer

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DOLLHOUSE:

A 'Pretty Little Liars' Fanfiction

Chapter 4: Spencer

Spencer was slowly growing more and more desperate. She hated being cooped up like this, like an animal. There was nothing to do, nothing to see. That's what got to her. Not the screams from her friends, just the eerie silence. No one had come to visit her. No one had played the twisted games. She was isolated, apart from the girl who brought food in every day. Spencer had tried talking to her. Maybe it was because she reminded her of Melissa, but the girl never spoke back. Everything changed, however, when CeCe Drake walked in, looking frazzled. Spencer went to speak, but CeCe cut her off.

"Yes, I'm A. How could you do this to us, what do you want from me, blah blah blah." CeCe rolled her eyes, and sat down next to Spencer.

"Actually," Spencer said quietly. "I was going to ask you to move. You were blocking my view of the wall. While I'm at it, how could you do this to us? What do you want from me?"

"I want you on my team. You're special, Spencer. Very special. You have something the other girls lack." Spencer just laughed at this.

"What would I get out of that? Sorry, but I'm not doing something that horrific when I don't gain anything." CeCe was quick to respond, as she'd thought this out in detail. She needed something that would persuade Spencer, something horrible.

"They killed your sister. All of them, even Alison. She's here too." Spencer stopped laughing. She scowled, her brows furrowing.

"That's bullshit." She hissed through gritted teeth. Her grip tightened on the sheets, not willing to believe her friends could do something like this. Her mind started to race. Emily killed Nate. Aria killed Shauna. Although Ian didn't die, Alison pushed him in the church, knowing he could die. Maybe they did do this? CeCe grimaced at Spencer, getting up and wheeling something out from behind the door.

"I'm sorry to do this to you." CeCe lied, lifting the corpse onto the bed so Spencer could see it was real. "Do you believe me now?''

Half of what CeCe said was true. Alison was there, she'd lured her there a week later. Melissa was killed, another truth, but it was only by Aria. A little white lie couldn't hurt. She'd sat with Spencer while she screamed and cried over her sister's death. Spencer had almost kicked the door down, trying to come after them all prematurely, but CeCe shot her with a tranquilizer. She fell into a sleep that lasted a whole day, but when she came out of it she was more determined than ever.

"When do I start?" CeCe smiled at this.

"Now."

CeCe took Spencer to her office. It was a dull, dark room with a mahogany desk and blood red walls. The carpet was black, with a gold trim. It was truly a lair of evil. Evil echoed off the walls, and it gave Spencer a sense of empowerment. A small voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to not do this. She didn't want to hurt her friends, she just wanted them to suffer for what they had done.

"It suits you." Spencer said dully. She lost her emotion from overuse. CeCe smirked.

"It really does." She sat down in her chair. It whirled around extremely fast, making Spencer dizzy just watching her. Spencer's head hadn't stopped spinning since the day of Alison's disappearance, and she silently cursed Alison for the mess she made.

"I should probably bring you to the headquarters." CeCe said, getting up and facing the black wall. She knocked a pattern into it, and the wall opened to reveal a brightly lit white room. There was a long table, with rows of empty seats. The only seat filled was Mona's, who looked greatly relieved to see a familiar face in all the chaos. By the look of pure fear in her eyes, Spencer could tell that Mona wasn't complicit in these evil undertakings.

"Mona, Spencer, I assume you two have met." CeCe looked amused at herself, and Mona gave a small smile to Spencer, but it wasn't returned. CeCe gestured for Spencer to sit at the table, so she hesitantly sat between the two other girls.

"We have a master plan. It's brilliant, if I do say do myself. Mona didn't help much, but your sister… She was a genius. I'm getting side-tracked, so the point is we want chaos. That's our plan name, actually. Are you in?" Her eyes bore into Spencers, casting penetrating beams that seemed to see into her soul.

Spencer gulped, then nodded.

 _Just a couple of things:_

 _To answer 'WhyAreYouLaughing', yes, by the looks of it, I will probably alter the time they are in there. I'm not sure how long, but it will be longer than the 3 weeks they are in in the show._

 _I'm having formatting issues, as well. The story seems to be posting in a chunk, instead of paragraphs (yes, I'm spacing it out :)), So I'm sorry for that._

 _I really appreciate the reviews, as I am very inexperienced and I need some encouragement/criticism, so thanks to those who have given continual support. I love you guys!_


	5. Chapter 5: Alison

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DOLLHOUSE:

A 'Pretty Little Liars' Fanfiction

Chapter 5: Alison

 **2 Days After the Prison Van Abduction**

It was dinner time when the police came for her. They came to her table where she sat alone, and they whispered to her.

"We need to have a talk." Alison felt the eyes on her. She always did. They gave her dirty looks, pushed her, shoved her. Most of them knew who she was; the dead girl who wasn't actually dead. Some of them were kind to her and spared her looks of pity. The rest mocked her. Alison had grown used to this cruel and tormenting behaviour, as she figured she deserved it for how cruel she used to be. The officer that had her by the arm was tall and muscular, going bald but still he had a thick beard. She was small against him, and panic started to seep in. They guided her to a small office with no windows. Alison sat down, and the officer sat opposite her.

"I'm officer Fitzgerald, and this is officer Winters." He gestured at the small woman sitting next to him, and she smiled at Alison, who just looked away.

"I gather you know why we're here today." He started, and Alison shook her head vigorously. He looked surprised no one told her. "Well, two nights ago the prison bus that was taking Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, and Hanna Marin stopped on the highway. We received a phone call, and when we went to investigate we found the drivers passed out in the front seat. Your friends were gone. Did you know about this?" Alison gasped. She knew the girls would never have escaped on purpose.

"No. This is the first I've heard of anything to do with this. Can I go now?" Winters shook her head.

"Alison, there is new evidence Mona Vanderwaal is alive. She was seen on a camera, trapped in some underground base. We think the same sick person who kidnapped Mona might have done the same to your friends." Alison was tempted to roll her eyes. It was pretty obvious. Wait…did that mean?

"Does this mean- "Fitzgerald cut her off.

"Yes, you're being released on Friday."

 **Three Days Later**

When Alison walked up the driveway, the flashes of the cameras blinded her. Her father shouted at them to go away, covering her with his jacket. Some of the onlookers shouted obscenities, but she didn't listen. Alison had learned to tune out the world. When the door shut behind her and there was finally silence, she pushed past her family and ran straight to her room. The tears fell like bombs. She thought it was her fault her friends were abducted, and maybe it was. She was the one who started this mess. If she hadn't of been so cruel to everyone it wouldn't have started this chain reaction of torture. Alison sat up, hurling her pillow at the wall as hard as she could. It struck, forming small cracks like a spider web, but that wasn't what bothered Alison. What bothered her was the writing in red crayon crudely scribbled across the wall;

"I have them. -A"

She scrubbed it off right away. Trying not to pay attention, she figured it was some asshole neighbour looking for laughs. However, she knew most of her neighbours were over the age of fifty and were not likely to pull such a vicious prank. When her father called her down for dinner, she barely ate. Alison didn't have much of an appetite. If it was A, that meant he or she had easy access to her bedroom. A could easily come for her too. The thought troubled her, and after dinner she sat in front of her bedroom mirror, fiddling with her blonde curls trying to distract herself. It didn't work. Alison thought of her bracelet, and she wondered if the other girls were wearing theirs too. She opened the lid of her ornate, golden jewellery box and touched her hand to her bracelet, but gasped when she saw another note lying next to it.

"I have them. -A"

Alison sprung up from her chair, knocking it to the floor in the process. She frantically looked around. There was no one there. At that moment her phone buzzed, and when she looked at it she became so filled with anger that she threw it to the ground.

"I see you. -A" She shrieked loudly at the unknown figure;

"What do you want from me?" She started to sob, hearing panicked footsteps outside her door.

"Alison!" Jason called. "The doorknobs missing, open up!" Alison couldn't move, she was paralysed with fear. Jason started to slam into the door, attempting to budge it. Alison heard a creak, and CeCe burst out of her closet.

"Surprise, bitch." She whispered, firing a tranquilizer into Alison's arm. Her vision started to dim, and the last thing she saw was CeCe standing over her before the bag went over her head.

 **The Next Day**

Whether it was morning or night she woke up, she did not know. What she did know, however, was that she appeared to be in a basement. Alison tried to stand up, but she was pulled back against the wall by the chains that bound her. She wanted to scream, wanted to shout, wanted to bash CeCe's head in, but she knew that she couldn't. It would be pointless.

"Hello?" She whispered faintly into the darkness.

"Aria? Em? Spence? Han?" Her voice was small and powerless. She knew they wouldn't be there. That hell was reserved for her. Her back slid against the stone and she slipped to the floor. How long did CeCe plan to keep her here? She was supposed to be her friend. Why would she do this? A door opened and light spilled into the room. Finally seeing her surroundings for a brief second, she shuddered. It was like an abandoned building from a horror movie. The stone walls were grimy. The metal door was covered in streaks of rust. Cobwebs dangled menacingly from the ceiling. Despite all this, the worst thing was standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Ali." CeCe said maliciously. Alison attempted to leap forward, forgetting the chains wrapped tightly around her limbs.

"Now, now." She tutted, "don't get too carried away." Alison cursed at CeCe, making her spill with laughter.

"Why are you doing this?" Alison spat through gritted teeth. CeCe stopped laughing and became very quiet.

"You used me Ali. You never really cared, I was just someone to get you where you wanted to go. And for those bitches," CeCe spat, "I heard from Mona they were happy you were gone." Alison knew not to trust anything Mona said, but the words still hurt.

"I trusted you, CeCe. You were like a sister to me. I didn't use you, I'm sorry." She broke down crying at the end of the sentence, and CeCe just stood up.

"If you didn't use me, you wouldn't be apologising." The door opened again, revealing another burst of light, and then it shut, leaving Alison in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: Mona

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DOLLHOUSE:

A 'Pretty Little Liars' Fanfiction

Chapter 6: Mona

She woke up in a familiar room. Mona recognised it as being Alison's, but the windows had black concrete behind them.

"Hello?" She shouted, running to the door and trying to open them. They wouldn't budge. It was then Mona caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her brown waves styled to perfection were now blonde, and her sweet brown eyes were blue. Mona also noticed she was wearing the yellow blouse Alison had on when she "died". Suddenly the pieces fit. She was being forced to play Alison in some twisted game. She was a doll and this room was her dollhouse. Mona tried to remove the shockingly blue contacts, but they wouldn't cooperate. She slammed her foot into the drawers, making them shake.

"Hello!" She shouted again, tugging on the doorhandle. Suddenly it opened.

"Follow the lighted pathway!" A chirpy female voice called from over a speaker. Mona strutted into the hallway, shoulders back, head high. She wanted to show confidence, even if the scaffolds of her brain were shaking.

She arrived in a small room, with a tea party set and four life-sized dolls seated in chairs. Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Aria. There was an empty seat, which she took tentatively. There was a post-it note stuck to a tea pot, with instructions to pour the tea. Mona felt degraded. She was way too old to play tea party. After pouring the tea, the voice over the speakers spoke again.

"Drink up!" Mona could smell something in the tea that smelled like chlorine. Chucking the tea cup at the wall, she stood up.

"I'm going back to my room now." She said, turning to leave. The door swung shut in her face.

"Sit down and shut up, Alison." The voice remained cheerful, but something sinister lurked beneath the uplifting tones. Mona sat back down and grabbed a cup from in front of the dolls. The worst it could do was kill her, and she would rather be dead than in that hell. She downed it quickly, and instantly found it hard to move. The door opened again.

"Follow the lighted pathway!" Slowly she dragged herself back to her room, her energy drained.

Despite having barely any energy to move, she could hardly sleep. Everyday for the next few weeks, she would drink her 'tea' and be sapped of energy, but unable to sleep. Mona figured it was a form of torture. Her days were the same. Every morning she'd go drink her poison, then spend the rest of her day lying on her back trying to move. Everything changed, however, when the four girls arrived. After their daring, but ultimately useless, attempt at escape, Mona had been left alone for a few days. Then, suddenly, CeCe Drake came into her room. She smiled.

"Long time no see, Mona." Mona laughed at this.

"I knew it was you. No one else is this sick."

"Except for you," CeCe sat down, "I have Alison here, and I don't really want to kill you. You're a smart one, and I'm in need of some help. Didn't you like the power? Don't you want to go back?" CeCe pleaded with her eyes, but Mona broke eye contact and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte, but I've left all of that behind me." CeCe was taken aback. She hadn't been called Charlotte in a long time. She walked over to Mona, and pulled her head back by her hair, holding a pocket knife to her throat.

"Do it, or I kill them, and I kill you." Mona gulped, then nodded. CeCe took the knife away and helped Mona up.

"I'm calling all of this 'Silence of the Liars'." She looked proud of herself for this horrible name, and Mona had to interject.

"I think 'The Dollhouse' sounds better, don't you?"

It took a lot out of her that day, when Aria said her name. It was the day she gave her that horrible food game. CeCe wouldn't let her tend to Aria after that. The others all called her Alison, even though the real Alison was locked away in the basement. She liked to watch Ali through the security camera. Mona knew by that point that what she did to the four girls was wrong, but Alison still deserved to be punished. When Aria killed Melissa, Mona was pretty devastated. Melissa didn't like Mona much after what she did to Spencer, but Mona had always admired Melissa. They were starting to bond, but their friendship was cut short when Aria smashed her skull against the bed frame.

Mona refused to see Hanna. She couldn't bare to hurt her, or see her in the state she was in. When she was on security duty, she put pieces of paper over the one in Hanna's room, so she didn't have to see her friend so miserable. She tried to give Hanna extra food, too.

Although it was awful to admit, she was thrilled when Emily killed Sara Harvey. Sara was a bitch to her, and she could rot in hell for all Mona cared. She sat with Emily consoling her after she fired the gun. She was surprisingly fine, but she'd killed someone before. Mona wondered whether Sara would be the last person Emily would kill.

The first interaction Mona had with Spencer was when she came into the office. She was relieved to see a familiar face. She was embarrassed by it, but sometimes the rest of them could scare her. Almost all of them were dead, anyway. Mona had explained their plan to Spencer, and Spencer thought it was genius. She especially liked how the plan ended.

"This ending is great," she'd said, "but I think it needs more chaos." And so, Spencer went on to tell them the cruellest, most twisted ideas Mona had ever heard. Mona wanted to throw up when CeCe agreed to the plan.

 _Hey guys! Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry to torture you, but this story isn't even half done_ _?_


	7. Chapter 7: Aria

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DOLLHOUSE:

A 'Pretty Little Liars' Fanfiction

Chapter 7: Aria

Content warning: Torture

She sat on the edge of her bed, wanting to tear herself apart but unable to move. She saw her broken reflection in a mirror. Her eyes were abnormally wide, and her face abnormally thin. Her hair seemed limp and looked shocking dyed with the pink hair dye. Aria didn't mean to kill the girl, but on the inside, she still screamed in blatant terror that she could do that. She killed Shauna, but again, another accident. At this moment, Aria heard a voice over the speakers.

"Follow the lighted pathway!" Her door swung open. Aria nervously tiptoed out, looking both ways before stepping into the hall. The other doors remained shut, and Aria grimaced. It was only her going on this little excursion. She slunk down the hallway, turning around every couple of seconds. When she reached the end, a bag was thrown over her head. She struggled. She screamed. She kicked. In the end, they smashed something over her head and the world went black.

She woke up on a metal table. She had been stripped down to her undergarments, and the metal was like a dagger of ice against her back. She tried to scream, but a hand shot across her mouth. CeCe stepped out of the shadows.

"Did you miss me?" The light danced in her blonde curls and for a moment she seemed ethereal.

"You're stealing lines from Ali now?" Aria raised her eyebrows and CeCe smirked.

"If I were you, I would hold it on the attitude sweetie." A gnawing feeling built in Aria's stomach. Nothing good could be meant like that, and when CeCe attached the cables to Aria's temples she knew. She tried to thrash against CeCe, but the older girl was much stronger so therefore her attempts prevailed as useless.

"Let go of me, you crazy bitch!" She screamed, half deflated and just willing to give up now. She didn't get a response, and Aria started to stop.

"Please…" She whispered. Tears were rolling down her plump cheeks. CeCe just laughed. The kind of evil cackle that would come from a children's movie, sharp and vicious. Then, she pulled a small switch, and Aria's world was set on fire.

Pain rippled through her body, exploding like a million tiny grenades were embedded in her skin. Her back arched, and CeCe slammed her body back down against the metal table with a crack. A scream tore through her throat, piercing the air. Her eyes started to blur, and she bit her lip hard, trying desperately to stay conscious.

"Stop this!" She howled. Her body felt like it was being torn apart.

"You did this to yourself, Aria." It was in that moment Aria realised she was going to die. She tried to fight it, banging her head against the table trying to stay awake, straining her eyes, but it was useless. The pain was so raw, so unbearable, that she was sure she would never recover. Slowly she slipped out of consciousness and into a black abyss.

She woke up draped in her dressing gown in her bed. Aria yawned, rolling over, and then she remembered. Her body ached, and her head felt like it was splitting.

"I thought I'd killed you." CeCe snarled viciously. She was sitting across from Aria in a wooden chair, cables in hand. Aria shrunk back, despite the burning pain.

"No! You've put me through enough! Get the hell out of my room, you pig!" She screamed, her voice breaking from the oncoming tears.

"Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't waste my time on you. I was just here to give you a souvenir." CeCe tossed the cables onto the bed, and they fell next to Aria. She stood up, and went to leave, but she turned back.

"If you kill anyone else, you'll wish I had of killed you." She swung the door shut, leaving Aria to sob gently, arms wrapped around her knees. Aria desperately wanted to know something, at least a name of the girl she had killed, but she knew she was better off in the dark. If only she knew that girl was Melissa…

There was a crash, and the door broke down, shattering into ash. Shauna barged through the open doorway, holding a gun. She was wearing the same black hood she was wearing when she died, crusted with blood and all. Behind her, that girl with the mask and the brown hair walked in.

"That's two dead, Aria. How many more before she kills you?" The girls taunted, walking towards her. Aria tried to shrink away, but she was paralysed. They started to chant, slowly and then faster, louder, until Aria woke up with a scream.

She groaned in relief, realising it was only a nightmare. But their chants stuck with her.

How many more would it be?


	8. Chapter 8: Hanna

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DOLLHOUSE:

A 'Pretty Little Liars' Fanfiction

Chapter 8: Hanna

The worst day of Hanna's life happened a couple of weeks before Alison's disappearance. The summer air was warm and humid, bugs flitting around the air, not a cloud in the sky. The five girls lounged in Aria's backyard, bikini clad by a cheap blow up pool. Hanna was starting to feel confident again. She had lost some weight, and in her opinion, she was rocking her orange two piece. Finally, she felt like she belonged. That day, all feelings of self-assurance were squashed. 

"Does anyone want to go to 'Lucky Leons?'" Aria asked, her pink strip prominent in the bright light.

"You guys go, Hanna and I are going to stay behind. I don't want to get fat, and Hanna is already fat enough." Alison giggled, glaring playfully at Hanna. Spencer bit her lip and looked away, and the other girls shot an apologetic look at Hanna before taking off. When they were gone Alison put her headphones in and hummed along lusciously to the music. Hanna was filled with a burning rage toward the bitchy blonde. How could she be so cruel? How could she embarrass her like that in front of the other girls? It was moments like this that left her wondering whether Ali really was a friend. Hanna cleared her throat sharply, motioning for Alison to take out her headphones. She did, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want, Hefty?" She snarled, her eyebrows furrowing and her nose scrunching. Hanna subconsciously sucked her stomach in before answering.

"How could you be such a bitch?" Alison looked taken aback by this. Hanna never spoke rudely to her.'

"What did you just say to me?" She whispered incredulously.

"You heard me." Hanna repeated, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Alison looked into the distance for a moment. She noticed Byron standing nearby, so she made a conscious effort to speak loudly.

"Oh my god, Hanna! Don't speak so sexually about Aria's dad! That's sooooo gross." Punctuating, her sentence with a gag, she turned to Mr Montgomery.

"Don't you think that's way over the line?" He paused for a moment, shifting uncomfortably, ears turning red. Hanna felt tears building, but she tried really hard to keep them in. Alison couldn't see her cry. It would make her feel superior. It would make her think she had won. Hanna knew then she would have the last laugh.

"Is that the phone ringing?" Byron muttered, looking down and heading inside. Both girls knew perfectly well that no phone had rung.  
"What the hell, Ali?" Hanna snapped. Alison just laughed. And laughed. A witchy cackle that pierced the air like a knife.

"You're supposed to be my friend." She whimpered, wiping away a tear.

"Oh sweetie," Alison said sympathetically. "You have no friends. Everyone talks about you behind your back, even teachers and parents. Everyone just feels sorry for you because you're so fat. Well, I suppose you've lost a bit of weight, but you're still nothing much to look at. You don't fit in with us. We are all beautiful. Skinny. Popular. You couldn't get a guy to look at you if you paid them. It's not like, someone would be with you for your brains, either. You barely have any. Nobody likes you, Hefty Hanna." The world stopped moving. Hanna could barely breathe. Then, the worst thing happened. She started to cry. Hanna bawled her eyes out, making unattractive sounds to match. Alison giggled, whipping out her phone.

"Say hi to YouTube, Han. And myspace, twitter. Oh, and I'm forwarding this to everyone in the grade." Alison turned the camera on herself.

"Get #heftyhanna trending!" She then blew a kiss and put away her phone. At that moment, the other three girls rushed over.

"What's wrong?" Aria said with concern, wrapping her arms around Hanna's shaking body.

"Alison…" Was all she could get out between sobs.

"What did you do?" Spencer yelled accusingly at Alison, who just laughed melodiously.

"I'll let her snitch on me, I'm going to catch a movie. See you online, Hanna." 

Hanna never told the other girls, she refused. Everyone saw the footage of Hanna crying. And #heftyhanna did end up trending. 

Hanna thought of this day when she was being bandaged up by Melissa. She had long tried to forget those horrid memories, but they had left a scar on her confidence. She would always see herself as Hefty Hanna, no matter how much dieting she tried.

"Your wrist is broken." Melissa said, matter-of-factly.

"How would you know?" Hanna snarled, glaring at her with malice.

"I went to college. Besides, I was engaged to a doctor." Something flickered on Melissa's face when she mentioned Wren. Whether it was pain, sadness, or anger, Hanna didn't know.

"Melissa." Hanna whispered. "I've made my decision." Melissa looked up, trying to remain calm. Hopefulness glinted in her eyes. Hanna closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and swallowing deeply.

"I'll do it. I'll kill her." 

Author Note:

Sorry it took so long to update. I had computer issues and what I had written was deleted. This chapter really hurt to write, but thanks for all the support!


	9. Chapter 9: Emily

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DOLLHOUSE: A 'Pretty Little Liars' Fanfiction Chapter 9: Emily The blast of the gunshot. Sara falling to the floor. Aria screaming. Mona restraining her. The events of that day looped in Emily's mind like they were playing on a broken record player. The slashed at her, like the whips CeCe beat her with after Sara died. Eventually Emily just went numb. The whip ceased to pain her. The thoughts stopped affecting her. The days flew by like pages of a book, but Emily barely noticed. It's like she wasn't in her body anymore, like her body was just a shell, empty and cracked. "Please follow the lighted pathway!" The chirpy voice over the loudspeaker roused Emily from a deep slumber. The door creaked open and the light from the hallway spilled into her room. She stared at the ceiling, her raven hair a cloud around her tired head. She placed a foot out of bed, and then another, fully aware that what was about to happen wouldn't be pretty. More painful, if anything. She grit her teeth, and stepped into the hallway, the cold floor like knives on her bare feet. Emily looked around with hopeful eyes, pleading that she would see some familiar faces alongside her. Instead she was greeted with empty doors and silence. Emily followed the pathway, with each step regretting her decision more and more, until the pathway ended at a big steel door. She turned the handle. The room was empty, except for a table with two chairs. CeCe was seated at one, and Emily regretfully took the other. "What do you want, CeCe? Haven't you punished me enough? You've broken me." Emily cried, a tear spilling down her cheek. CeCe smiled at Emily, a warm smile that ironically sent chills down her spine.  
"I've broken you, but you're too tough. It's like a coconut, hard to break, but once you've broken it there are soft, moldable pieces inside. I want to get to those pieces. I want you to be my puppet. How do I do this? Just watch." CeCe dug a remote out of her pocket and pressed a button. One of the white walls lit up with videos. It was the night Alison disappeared. "I'm loving her new video." Emily giggled sheepishly, referring to Beyoncé's 'Single Ladies.' Alison tilted her head and smiled cruelly at her.  
"Maybe a little too much, Em." Then, there were more videos. Emily kissing Alison's neck, and Alison throwing her off, saying she had only kissed her in the library for practice. More scenes of Alison making snarky comments about Em's sexuality, Alison rejecting her, Alison mocking her, laughing at her. "How did you get these?" Emily shrieked in horror. CeCe shrugged, a smug smirk plastered on her face. "Mona was everywhere, she had cameras everywhere. That was when she was still A, I mean. I managed to persuade her to hand over all her footage. Don't be angry, sweetie. I had to hit her a few times to get her to comply." Emily gaped at the atrocity. Poor Mona. Yet, she couldn't take her eyes of the screen. It seemed as if every comment, every word uttered, every disgusted glance had been caught on camera. It made her feel vulnerable. It brought back bad memories, self-loathing, that had been buried. It's a horrible feeling. Reliving your worst moments. Mona had even captured moments where Emily wasn't there. Moments of Alison bitching about her to the other girls, or even random students from the school. The tears started spurting, there was no holding them in. All of the hatred, of herself, of the blonde bitch with the evil blue eyes, all of it came rushing back. Memories long repressed, horrible memories. CeCe was right. Emily had been broken, but there was a whisper of strength about her still. But adding this to her already vulnerable state, Emily had snapped. She was lost to her demons. Lost to the past. There was no saving her now. **Authors note: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm going to try and update more. Sorry for this being a filler chapter, and for the weird paragraphing. (Still trying to fix it).**


	10. Chapter 10: The Outside

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DOLLHOUSE:  
A 'Pretty Little Liars' Fanfiction

Chapter 10: The Outside

In a secluded café just outside of Rosewood, four boys sat around a small table, drinking coffee and devising a plan. Anyone who looked at them would see four haggard and sleep deprived young males. In simplicity, that's all they were. That's all they had become.

"I'm sick of waiting around for something to happen." Mike snapped, jerking his elbow and almost spilling his mug. The others looked on with sympathy.  
"My girlfriend and my sister are missing, and no one is bothering to look for them!" His voice rose to a shout. The room went quiet, filled of vacant stares and whispers.

"I understand, Mike, but if we just rush in we're going to get ourselves – or even worse, them – killed. We don't even know where they are yet." Ezra tried to remain nonchalant, but the young boy was getting on his last nerve.

"Caleb, have you been able to hack their location yet?" Ezra tried to divert the conversation into a different direction. Caleb shook his head, his brow furrowing.

"No not yet. I'm trying." Mike scoffed, and Caleb's fists balled.

"Do you have a problem? Maybe you shouldn't have let Mona go through with her stupid plan. Then we wouldn't be in this whole situation in the first place!" Caleb snarled. Mike stood up, hell burning in his eyes. Toby shot up out of his seat and stood between the two angry men.  
"Fighting won't get them back." He reasoned, and grumbling they sat back down.

"Did you hear Hanna's mom got taken to the hospital?" Toby said solemnly. Caleb bowed his head, it was obvious he was trying hard not to cry.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did. I went to visit her. She's not doing so good, but she'll pull through. She's as tough as Hanna." Then, Caleb couldn't keep the tears in any longer. He started to sob. Ezra awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I just want them back." His voice broke, and he cried louder.

"We all do, buddy." Toby agreed.

/

Rosewood High was a mess. There had been several announcements. When it first happened, whether there were any sightings of them, information about the whereabouts of a certain Andrew Campbell. Several students, such as Lucas, had stopped going to school. It was a hub of speculation. Theories about alien abduction, joint suicide, whether they were still alive. Noel Kahn was the nucleus of the whole ordeal. He pretended to be extremely badly shaken up to get sympathy from girls. It worked. He'd had double digits of dates since they first went missing. The teachers weren't much better. Several people had heard them gossiping in the teachers lounge about what had happened to the six girls. Nobody could escape it. It was a living hell of constantly wondering. Everyone had slowly become more on edge. If it could happen to Rosewood's most popular, it could happen to any of them.

/

Wayne and Pam decided to leave Rosewood on vacation. They couldn't deal with the rumors, so they took their pain to Paris. The police promised to call them every time there was an update, but so far there was no mention of when Emily would be returning home. She actually started to drift from their minds, popping up like a nightmare picture book every now and then. Part of them wanted her to stay gone. As awful as it was. It was so relaxing not having a child to worry about. Veronica was down at the police station every day, on their backs about finding the girls. They started to hide when they saw her. She made them feel guilty, unsatisfactory. Peter went to London to stay with Melissa, but when he got there she was gone. He didn't tell Veronica and decided to stay there. It was better than home. Ella and Byron were devastated. They called everyone they knew, frantically trying to find their daughter. On the bright side, with Aria gone, Mike started to open up to them. After all, he was all they had left. Kenneth was angry. At Jason, for not protecting Alison. At Jessica, for not being there enough when she was alive. At Alison, for being so foolish. He was most angry at himself, and that's the hardest anger to shake. Ashley was sick. The doctors were cautiously optimistic that she would recover, but her weight and hair loss were worrying. Tom didn't know, he didn't answer any of Ashley's calls. He never had, anyway.

/

The whole of Rosewood prayed for the girls, but most of all they prayed for themselves. They didn't want the same thing happening to them, their child, their niece, nephew, grandchild, neighbor. People are funny like that. They only care about themselves.

/

 _Hey! I'm skipping some chapters, so stuff isn't given away, so I hope you enjoyed this one! Please leave a review if you have time_ _?_


	11. Chapter 11: Spencer

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DOLLHOUSE:

A 'Pretty Little Liars' Fanfiction

Chapter 11: Spencer

Music blared from the quaint little radio CeCe had gifted her, alas it didn't drown out the screaming in her mind. Her room had been upgraded but the image of that dull little place she was trapped in mere days ago was seared into her brain. Days? Weeks? She had lost count. A thousand books couldn't suffocate the constant feelings of dread and nausea bubbling in her chest. Spencer couldn't recall the last proper meal she had eaten. It didn't bother her anymore. All that she could think about was getting her sickly-sweet revenge on those bitches that claimed to be her friend, yet never were. All the years she had wasted with them disgusted her. As her mind began to fixate on the typical horrid thoughts she had been dwelling on recently, she noticed her fingernails beginning to dig into her palms. Quickly she shuffled to a tiny mirror that hung on the wall. It bothered her it was crooked. However, the more she fixed it the worse it became. Possibly the universe playing a cruel joke on her. Looking at her reflection had ceased to shock her. She wasn't the Spencer Hastings she used to be. Only a shell, a mutant creation of what happens when even the very best are pushed too far. 

"Spencer? Can I come in?" Mona stood hesitantly by the door. All that Spencer could muster was a half-hearted grunt.

"How have you been?" She bit her nails as she asked. The answer was obvious. Spencer was visibly skinnier, and mottled grey circles had permanently settled beneath her eyes.

"Peachy. Did CeCe send you here?"

"CeCe… doesn't know I'm here. I wanted to talk to you alone about your plan. It's brilliant, I'll give you that, but it isn't like you," Mona said. She knew what she had to say wouldn't go down well, but she needed to do this for the sake of the girls. For Hanna. The hell she had put Hanna through tormented her every single waking moment. Her nightmares were full of the terrified screaming of the girls. Not even in sleep could she escape it. The thought of Spencer's plan being used on Hanna made her want to vomit.

"I've changed, Mona. You know that. After what I've been through how could I not? You made me what I am today," she stated, squashing an ant beneath her finger tip out of boredom. Mona didn't know what to say. Life had been cruel upon all of the girls, there was no denying it. Yet not all of them had become murderous and vicious, unlike Spencer.

"Don't do it. Take it from someone who has done things like what you're planning, manipulating

people is like a drug. You won't be satisfied once you get your revenge. I wasn't, and I'm still not, but

you can fight it. Don't you want to feel like yourself again?" All Spencer could do was laugh wickedly.

She needed her revenge. It was cute that she thought she could change her mind. How naïve of

her. Making eye contact with Mona she pressed the little red button on her dresser that alerted

CeCe.

"Goodbye Vanderwaal. See you on the other side." As CeCe came barging into the room and

grabbed ahold of Mona, Spencer got up and walked down the hallway, still hearing the screams and cries and pleas. It didn't

phase her. She was just another person standing in the way.

 _Author Note:_

 _Hey! I'm sorry for such a long wait. Thank you truly to all of you who continued to support this story, and I hope you still stick with it until the end despite such a long hiatus. Apologies if the formatting is off :)_


	12. Chapter 12: Alison

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DOLLHOUSE:  
A 'Pretty Little Liars' Fanfiction

Chapter 12: Alison

"Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down…"

Mona was on security duty again and that was all Alison had been singing for the past two hours. Over and over again, she began to sound like a broken record player. Watching her rock back and forth in the darkness had become almost unbearable. She was surprised she could see out of her right eye. CeCe had hit her so hard that it had almost swelled shut, and every slight touch stung like a swarm of wasps. Her lip was still bleeding slightly, she didn't notice it anymore. As hard as she tried, she couldn't take her eyes off Alison. In the end it became too much. She cracked. Grabbing a flashlight, she tiptoed out of the room and deep down into the basement area Ali was trapped in. It took everything she had not to laugh, turn around, and head back. Deep down she knew she owed it to her, despite the danger Mona was putting herself in by risking another brutal beating from CeCe. Slowly she headed inside and was almost brought to tears.

The room smelled overwhelmingly awful, puddles of liquid dripping from the ceiling and falling to the floor. When she shone the flashlight upon Alison, she could barely recognize her. Her hair was matted, her skin and clothes covered in grime, tears staining the edges of her broken eyes.

"Mona?" Her voice cracked. She rose a hand to her face to block out the light.

"I-I saw you on the security camera," she stammered. It felt as if there was nothing she could say. The way she had treated her was just like this, what comfort could she bring? Shakily Ali stood up and took a step before she fell into Mona's arms. Reflexively she caught her, and the girl started to sob. Mona rubbed her back awkwardly. They had never been anything other than arch enemies. This was new to both of them. A heavy awkwardness hung in the air. The only sound was shaking sobs, a sound that sparked an ache in Mona's chest.

"She can't keep you trapped here forever." They broke apart, shifting slightly from foot to foot and barely able to make eye contact.

"Want to bet on that?" Alison laughed bitterly, "I'm sorry about that. It's been awhile since I've seen any of you." After a small eternity of division and long lasted hatred, their eyes met.

"Mona, what happened to your eye?" She gasped.

"More like _who_ happened. You don't have to worry about it."

"You should go," the words killed her as soon as they left her mouth, "if CeCe has already done that to your eye, who knows what she will do if she finds you here?" Carefully considering what Alison had said, she nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm sorry, Ali." She was gone as soon as she came. As she hurried up the stairs, she fully weighed the consequences if CeCe did find out. She decided it was worth it.

Alison was left in darkness again. It had begun to take shape around her, a monstrosity. The lines between finding comfort in the tendrils of darkness and being afraid had blurred over time. Time had escaped her, and she no longer knew how long she had been down there. A tiny wisp of hope had drifted into her mind. Mona had come to see her. There were still people out there, her friends were still out there. She wouldn't give up without a fight.


End file.
